creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Denial
Suddenly, I found myself in a field. I don't know why or how I got there, I was just there for some reason. I started to look around, survey my surroundings, and I suddenly remembered where I was. I was in my old apartment's playground. I faced a group of muddy, out of place, and very ugly buildings. I knew this place like I knew the back of my hand, but when I realized where I was I became filled with a strange feeling. Like I had been here before. Of course I had been, but... this feeling was different. I decided not to waste time being a paranoid little bitch, and look at what had changed. They took the volleyball net down, the slide had seen better days, and the shack looked like complete shit. I immediately felt sick as I walked through the place, remembering so many terrible things about the place. But I also remembered good things. Like the swingset, I swung on swings for the first time. The old shack, I used to lose so many bouncy-balls to that roof... So low but just out of reach. The "alcove" tree, first one I climbed and first one I stayed in for more than 4 seconds. I walked back to the alcove tree, hoping I could climb it again, but I noticed something. There was a giant fence separating our apartments from the others. There was also a small hole in the fence, one that I could probably fit through if I was younger. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I tried to fit through that hole. Tried, but failed miserably. I got stuck halfway in between and I saw someone staring at me. Feeling embarrassed that I got stuck through the fence, but knowing that I couldn't help myself, I decided to ask the person staring at me for help. No answer. I asked again, still no answer. I started to wiggle in the fence, (after tearing my $3000 suit) I managed to break free. But the person was still staring. I returned the glare as I walked away from the area, bored. As I walked through the field, At one point, I found a small note at my feet. I picked up and unfolded it. It said, "YOU... ...WAKE UP... ...S... ...Re...laps... ...M..." Most of the note had been smudged with water and mud, this was all I could make out. After I read it, I saw a man holding a shotgun. It wasn't a man, it was... a thing. holding a shotgun. It slowly raised it's hand and spoke, though I couldn't make out what it was saying. I shook my head and slowly backed away, not wanting to die over a trivial matter. Or was it trivial? Why was this thing here? what did it want? It frowned at my actions, and raised the shotgun toward me. I started to scream for help, though no words came out. It pulled the trigger and it felt like I was hit by a train. When I awoke, everything was really blurry. I couldn't move or speak, and I couldn't hear that well. But I could make out two distinct voices. "...You... ...is..." "Yes... ...No... He's..." "So...?" "I think... ...Yes..." "So He'll be... ...yes... ...in time for...?" "Yes. He should be able to hear..." "He looks like..." "Oh No... We're... lose..." "Damn. Another...?" "yes... ...His... ...traumatic... ...relapse..." And then, suddenly, I found myself in a field. And I couldn't shake the feeling of nostalgia... Like I had done all of this before... I had a fleeting memory of a few voices, but then something off into the distance caught my eye. Category:Beings Category:Mental Illness